


Nevermore

by Merzibelle



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merzibelle/pseuds/Merzibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected companion joins Tim on a final drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nevermore

**Author's Note:**

> AN 1: Irish legend holds that The Morrígan, the goddess of war, death and sovereignty, can take the form of a crow or raven. In this form, she claimed the souls of warriors at the time of their deaths. The title of this little piece is from Edgar Allen Poe’s story, The Raven. 
> 
> AN 2: No, I haven't forgotten to complete the Semper Fi Series. I've been sick and unable to write for the last several months. I'm editing and reposting a few stories from before I got sick before tackling "Resurrection"

Overcast, gray and dreary, the day dragged on and on until late in the afternoon as the winter sun hung low on the horizon a snarled growl from Gibbs released them from their warm bullpen into the chill of fall. Chatter broke the silence as the four grabbed gear and headed for the elevator. Soon, Tony and Ziva agreed to dinner and a movie at her place. Gibbs merely giving them a look which promised retribution if he ever caught them breaking the infamous rule twelve. Gibbs strode off through the darkening night toward his car while Tim stood for a moment, silent and alone, before making his slow way toward his low slung sports car. With a sigh, he tossed his gear onto the passenger seat before settling inside the car. He sat and listened as one then two growling muscle cars started and roared their way out of the Navy Yard. A squeal of tires from the first of the pair told him Gibbs made it to and through the gate before Tony. A softer engine but louder music announced Ziva’s departure. Once again, his teammates had forgotten about him in their haste to leave and make their own plans.

Lazily, Tim reached forward and started the Porsche. With a soft growl of her own, his car came to life. He debated for a minute, then leaned forward to press the button which retracted the soft top of the convertible. It was cold, yes, especially on this late October day; however, he wanted to enjoy the fading warmth of the last of the sun’s rays. Tim’s quiet contemplation was broken by the harsh caw of a raven as it flew down from the roof above. He watched, silent and still, as the bird landed on the passenger side door. They stared at each other, bird and man, for several minutes. The raven cocked its head from one side to the other before cawing again. Tim chuckled lightly and reached out a hand toward his passenger. “Come, milady,” Tim murmured. “It’s not a night to be alone.”

Another harsh sound escaped the crow as it gently winged from door to Tim’s wrist. It perched there, clawed toes just biting into Tim’s skin. Beady black eyes peered into green, seeking what neither bird nor man spoke of, before the bird nodded once and hopped down onto the passenger seat. Tim let his hand drop down, stroking a single finger along the top of the raven’s head, and smiled. “Shall we drive awhile before you collect your due?”

Another nod answered his question before a sad caw escaped the bird. Tim nodded and chuckled softly. “It’s okay, milady, I understand how these things go.” He shifted the car into gear and began to drive. The raven dropped down into the wheel well until they’d passed through the Yard’s gates. Tim turned out toward the highway and started to drive, smiling as the raven hopped back up onto the seat beside him. Its claws dug into the upholstery but he ignored the small punctures. They wouldn't matter in the long run. Stopped at a light, Tim again reached over and stroked the back of the bird’s head with a single finger. He debated for a moment, staring at the bird, and nodded once. Rather than head northwest to Silver Spring, he pulled onto 395 and headed south toward the 14th Street Bridge. As car, man and raven neared the busy interchange leading onto the bridges themselves, Tim glanced over at his traveling companion. “You’ll stay, won’t you?” His voice barely heard over the wind and traffic. “Please?”

Another sad caw escaped the bird. It hopped twice and flapped its wings. Tim nodded and refocused on the road before him. Somewhere ahead brakes squealed breaking through the sounds of the traffic. Tim’s hands clenched on the wheel as he fought to slow his own car and not hit the one before him. With his attention on the minivan in front of him, he didn't notice the tractor trailer coming alongside and fishtailing as its driver slammed on his brakes. The trailer swung wide. The rear wheels struck the side of the Porsche and forced it across the asphalt and through the one gap in the side rail as highway turned into bridge. With a squeal of metal on concrete, the small sports car tumbled off the road. The raven took wing as the car fell with a resounding crash onto the road running beneath the bridge. 

Silence fell for a moment before car alarms and horns began to blare on the bridge access above the shattered remains of the Porsche. The raven dropped to the ground beside the broken car. Its beak pecked once at a bloody pale skinned hand before the bird squirmed into the wreckage and pecked again at the man now trapped inside. A pain filled moan answered the bird. Another peck and a much softer, sadder caw brought a wan smile to the Tim’s face. He again stroked the bird’s head with a finger while green eyes stared into black. “You came back. I didn't want to be alone.” Long after the light faded in those green eyes, the raven kept a silent lonely vigil over man and car.


End file.
